Leaders Meet: The Terror Begins
The Shinobi World, a land of eternal chaos and conflict, a place that on experiences only glimpses of peace, a world that is under attack. Many underestimated the power of these so called brutish beasts and were shocked by their number and their strategic decisions. With two villages already destroyed, the leaders of the notorious army meet to discuss future plans. In another world, the council was suppose to meet at three sharp, in the Shogūn's mansion. The royal family would of course show up five minutes earlier to scold whoever was late. "Four Minutes, fifty nine seconds." the white magician thought as he prepared for his first meeting as a Head instead of a simple follower. "Lord Shogūn is as serious as ever, and evenmother looks focused. I better be on my best behavior and speak with extreme caution." he thought sitting down on the left side of his father's chair. Walking in with the usual joint in his mouth, the Red-Haired God walked into the room with such confidence, it was almost annoying. "Another one of these meetings. Shenny-kun, why do we continue having these dull meetings. You know the phone was made for a reason right." the capture spirit spoke, following the tall man to his seat. "While I usually don't agree with this annoying bitch, she does have a point. These meeting are a bore, why don't we just destroy all the villages in a single blow." the death god responded sitting in his own chair behind Shenron. "Silence, today we discuss or plans to destroy the three remaining villages. It is of the utmost importance that we divide ourselves evenly and carefully and discuss other possible threats." he responded taking a seat at the top of the table, parallel to his wife. Hearing her husband mumble, she knew exactly who he was talking to."Those annoying spirits will be the end of you someday, you know that right...." she began, sitting down at the seat farthest from the door. "Here we are at last, another meeting." The God of Death spoke as he appeared in the room with two other men. "Genei go play, me and Makaze will attend the meeting." He stated as he sat in one of the chairs and Makaze sat next to him. The man named Genei walked to the corner of the room where he created a small plastic table with to chairs and some tea. "So Shenny whats the meeting for this time?" The lord of death asked the man. "So this is the God of Death, Kaminoshi. His presence alone is just breathtaking. But I must remain strong, show them I belong amongst these Gods." he thought sitting up in his chair as he waited for his partner to arrive. "You're early Kami, couldn't wait." Shenron said with a smirk on his face. "Now, I believe we are just missing one" turning to his son he continued, "He knows he is supposed to be here correct." "Y-yes sir, I notified him several times, hopefully he'll arrive before the meeting begins." he said nervously, shocked that his father would pick on him so soon. "Lay off the kid Shenny, he's 19 and you're like 41. It's not everyday your in a room with such powerful people let him relax, he needs it." Kaminoshi spoke to the red haired man. "Anyways can we get to business I think Genei needs to get to bed soon." He spoke as he pointed to the man in the corner who was now cooking a teddy bear in boiling tea. The Kishin walked forward through the hallway that held the door that separated he and the room of the scheduled meeting. He sighed, hoping that he was not late in any form or shape. As his walked, his hair shined due to the different variations that shined light, making it seemingly glow due to their effects. His jet black eyes focused only on the door now in front of him. He smirked, imagining the one he thought of as some sort of weird comedian, Genei. With a smile, he walked in, and could immediately sense the chakra of the ones inside. As he blinked a single time, his eyes had changed to a glowing crimson bloody red, signifying the eyes of the Uchiha. "Excuse my tardiness, I had a long travel, and acquired some "interaction" along the way. Please, if you were waiting upon me, let us begin." He said, apologizing and referring to his love making actions that occurred with two women. Oh how I love the wetness of the Land of Rain.. He said, admiring the events that took place. He made his way to the seat that he usually took place in, not to close to the door yet, not too close to Asuna, as Shenron usually eyed him when he stepped close to her. He nodded towards Kenpachi when they managed to make eye contact, which was his quietest form of a greeting since he did not want to agitate Shenron nor Asuna at the moment. Asuna sighed as the silver-haired shinobi walked into the room. WIth the ability to sense his negative thoughts, she was disgusted by his borderline tardy entrance."I can't believe Shenny-kun teamed up my baby with that pig. We gonna have a serious talk after this meeting." she thought as she crossed her leg and began to slowly tap the table with her middle finger looking dead at her husband. The Red-Haired Deity did not want the young man to sit next to his beautiful yet demonic wife not because he felt threatened in anyway (on a sexual standpoint) but because He feared for that boys life and what she might do to him if he was to close. Noticing the only woman woman in the room eyeballing him, Shenron cleared his throat and began to speak. "Of course I'd like to welcome you all to my kingdom, and hope your stay is better than anywhere else...*pause*..We decided that now would be the best time to conduct this meeting due to the recent events. Taking down another one of the Five Great Villages, we are three villages away from conquering our goal. But before I continue, I'd like to introduce a new a new member to the board." He shifted his attention to the exit waiting for her to enter. As the infamous Fūinjutsu master utters his statement. Each person in the room gives him their attention. He builds up some suspense and a hint of excitement as he states the arrival of a new member to the mentioned board. Ergo, grasping the awareness of those in the room. He then directs that towards the exit. All eyes shift towards the exit. The door is slightly open. A small crack that could never allow a person in. After Shenron utters his words, a moment of silence obscures the place as they all await the aforementioned member. After a couple of seconds, a slight breeze seeps through the door crack, opening it gradually until it is fully open. However, there is no one behind the door. The breeze continues to travel and dance through the air, even though they are in a closed area that does not allow any wind motion. The breeze moves throughout the room passing by everyone, while they keep their attention directed towards the exit. Abruptly, a woman appears on the empty seat. She appears in an instant from thin air, swiftly enough so that she seems to have used space-time ninjutsu. The strength of her immense chakra made her presence clear to those in the room, forcing them to shift their sight from the exit to her. The woman is nothing less that gorgeous. Her facial features are simply beautiful, possessing flawless white skin, so soft that it appears on her visage. Crimson eyes that glimmer in her face as if they are two rubies. Her hair is long and silky, with an elegant black glow. As for her attire, she's wearing a crimson sleeveless kimono, showing off her arms and shoulders, displaying her utmost beauty. Around her biceps, two bandages are wrapped, from underneath them, two pieces of cloth drop until her wrists. These pieces of cloth represent the same color and shape of the kimono. She's also wearing a short, tight, crimson skirt that does not cover much of her skin, exposing a great portion of her legs. Around her waist is a red braided rope for decoration. She finishes off her outfit with black heels. The woman is sitting rather arrogantly. Crossing her legs and her arms, while resting her cheek on her left palm. She starts to look at those who attended the meeting. Despite the caliber of those sitting in front of her, she doesn't seem threatened. She scans them closely and gazes into them deeply, all of that without showing even the slightest hint of it. That is due to her training in the ANBU. The mysterious elegant lady pauses for a few seconds. "Fūrin." she utters. "My name is Fūrin." she continues. She halts and says no more. Fūrin maintains an impassive expression, another advantage of spending years in the ANBU. She learned to subdue her emotions and show nothing of what she feels inside. Xin knew nothing of what to say. He knew saying the wrong thing could lead to consequences that he honestly did not want to face at the moment. As the women entered , his mind and sexual desires took control. Oh my, she's beautiful. He thought within his mind, his clan's dojutsu remained active as he observed every inch of the woman's body. His eyes traces from the floor's surface, up her legs and onto her clothes and so forth. Such beauty..Must be acknowledged among the other I simply cabnot be the only one witnessing this remarkable female. His mind further went. ''No, Xin, we have more important matters to debate, discuss, and complete. Immediately, he could see within his mind as the Fire Village, Water Village, and Sand Village all felt, with Jashin's army being the cause/reason. Kaminoshi watched the new ninja enter the room. He then began to observe the others reactions to her. Shenron and Asuna seemed as neutral as ever, not really caring much. Kenpachi still seemed to be worrying a bit and this new presence didn't seem to help his anxiety. Xin on the other hand he could see was already lusting over her which caused him to laugh a little. He then looked to Makaze who was to busy tinkering with a cube in his hands to really care and then to Genei who was making and throwing paper airplanes toward the table. On landed in font of Kaminoshi who opened it to reveal a message saying "COME HAVE SOME TEAAA!!!" Written on it. A few more of these landed in front of various people. "Well I'm pleased to meet you Fūrin, my name is Kaminoshi, this man next to me is Makaze and the one in the corner is Genei." He spoke to her with a genuine smile. He then turned back to Shenron. "So if everyone is here shall we get down to business?" He asked the man in a more serious voice. The Red-Haired Deity, smirked as the young lady took her seat. Hearing the God of Death's voice, he could hear impatience as if he were in some sort of rush."Are you in hurry Kaminoshi, please if you have more important things to do please leave." he responded. One could hear the sarcasm in his voice, as he stared directly at Kami. "Anyways, we have made new discoveries. Thanks to the recovery of the Sage's eye, Kenpachi has found something that it quite intriguing. Would you like to tell us what you discovered Ken." Hoping his son will no embrace him, Shenron took a deep breathe and connected with Asuna's eyes once more. The White Magician had goosebumps, yet he was not nervous. Finally understanding that this was no different than a meeting with his siblings, Ken swallowed the saliva in his mouth and regained his confident demeanor. "While testing the glorious Kekkei Genkai I have acquired, a new ability presented it self. The ability to cross dimensions with relative ease. While to some of you it may not be a big deal, it is quite an achievement. Besides the point, as I was jumping between the dimension I came across a unique chakra signature that was once common in the Shinobi World, the chakra of the Tailed Beast known as Kurama. After verifying it with father, we can assume that Kurama, the former Kages, the Fourth Shinobi War heroes, are all present in the odd land. I did not get to investigate more due to the fact I lacked the preparation and the chakra to confront the beast who is holding them prisoner. Anyways I thought this might be of some valuable information due to the fact, it that land could provide us with more power." finally pausing, he was able to catch his breath as he waited for everyone to digest what he just said. "Oh a tailed beast how quaint. Well if you capture it I'm sure Makaze could help you out." Kaminoshi laughed as he poked Makaze in the forehead, causing the man to awaken from his daze of tinkering. "Huh wahh...Kami what is it?" The man asked him in confusion before Kaminoshi tapped his ring finger and Makaze nodded in understanding. "I see I see, so if you do capture this beast I can take clumps of it's chakra and immune them into these rings. Making all of you pseudo jinjurriki." The man stated as he motioned to the ring upon his own finger. Xin sat within this chair and played with a mini- Rasenshuriken that spun slightly above his palm rapidly. His sharingan-equipped eyes watched as he focused on the wind technique. He honestly ignored the conversation because be figured that he did not need Kurama and was powerful by his own right.